


Unity

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Of all the new years Kuruna has welcomed, this is the most memorable.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Happy belated holidays, Measured.

"It's almost midnight!" Zaid's halfway across the Plaza, but she could hear him if he were halfway across the town. It's about five minutes until the year ends, and Kuruna's spent the whole day reflecting. So much has changed over the past year, she's not even sure where to begin, but all her thoughts lead back to one person.

Micah had brought the races together with the Unity Festival, made her realize how foolish she was being, but it was Shara who had truly captured her heart. She'd made the bouquet that moved her to forgiveness, and as the festival was winding down she'd taken Kuruna to the Flower Field just outside Privera Forest. They'd spent every festival together since then, and Shara had even made several visits to the Settlement.

They stand together under the Plaza's tree, Shara gazing up at the branches now and then. Tomorrow, the snow will melt and the branches will be full and green once again. She's never met someone who loves plants as much as Shara does, and it's just one of the many things Kuruna adores about her.

"Just a few more minutes to go," Shara sighs, leaning closer and offering her hand. Kuruna takes it, her cheeks warming a bit despite the cool air.

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Shara. I think this has been the best year of my life." Granted, it's barely been two seasons since the Unity Festival, but everyone's made her feel so at home she's starting to feel like she's been there longer. Shara blushes a little herself, squeezing her hand.

"Well, we're friends, right?" But before Kuruna can answer, the fireworks go off and everyone starts to shout and cheer for the new year. The sky looks brilliant, but she only gets to see it for a moment before Shara cups her cheek, pulls her close, and kisses her.

She only hesitates for a split second, and more out of surprise than anything else. Something she's never even considered before now feels so natural, so _right._ Shara's lips are soft, tasting faintly sweet, and her hand is warm. Kuruna eagerly returns the kiss, sliding an arm around the other girl's waist.

It's over all too soon for her liking, but Shara stays close, leaning against her with a soft sigh. Kuruna smiles, leaning her cheek against her hair.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Shara's blush deepens, and she giggles.

"For the past few weeks! Probably longer, maybe even since Micah introduced us." Her fingers brush against Kuruna's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "But it doesn't matter how long I've wanted to, only that I've done it. And want to do it again."

"Good." Kuruna strokes Shara's cheek. "I'd be disappointed if this was a once in a lifetime event."

The fireworks drown out the shouts and cheers, and the crowd begins to disperse. Micah and Raven, Wells carrying Monica as she protests that she's not sleepy through her yawns, Sofia with a snoring Karina's arm draped over her shoulder. Soon, Shara and Kuruna are the only ones left.

"Happy New Year, Kuruna."

"Happy New Year, Shara."

Kuruna initiates the second kiss, and it lasts longer this time.


End file.
